Calvinverse
The Calvinverse is a shared universe based on the future of Calvin and Hobbes created by Jackson Kelley (who plays Calvin), Bill Watterson (the creator of the strip), and Kevin Smith (who directed every entry). Chronology #The Leaf Collection (Prequel) (July 15, 2014) #Wintertime (Prequel) (July 16, 2014) #Can You Imagine That? (garfieldodie) (garfieldodie saga) (November 26, 2014) #Calvin and Hobbes:The Movie (Calvin and Hobbes Movie Saga) (July 24, 2015) #Attack of the Teacher Creature (garfieldodie saga) (April 11, 2016) #Calvin and Hobbes the Series Season 1 (TV Show) (May 23, 2016) #Calvin and Hobbes the Series Season 2 (TV Show) (July 24, 2017) #Calvin and Hobbes the Series Season 3 (TV Show) (August 24, 2018) #Calvin and Hobbes the Series Season 4 (TV Show) (June 14, 2020) #Christmas with Calvin and Hobbes (TV Movie) (December 25, 2021) #Calvin and Hobbes the Series Season 5 (TV Show) (September 26, 2021) #Wildlife from Beyond (TV Movie) (October 31, 2022) #Calvin and Hobbes II:Lost at Sea (Calvin and Hobbes Movie Saga) (December 23, 2022) #The Luna Syndicate (February 16, 2023) #A Brainstorm Family Thanksgiving (TV Movie) (March 2022) #The Collective (garfieldodie) (TV Movie) (April 7, 2023) #The Final Grade (TV Movie) (June 16, 2023) #Escape to Nowhere (TV Movie) (August 18, 2023) #Calvin and Hobbes III:Double Trouble (Calvin and Hobbes Movie Saga) (October 13, 2023) #Trouble Island (garfieldodie saga) (May 16, 2025) #Calvin and Hobbes V:Retro Chill (Calvin and Hobbes Movie Saga and garfieldodie saga) (May 21, 2027) Full story The story begins after Calvin comes home from school, complaning about a leaf collection. During that time, he does several things to put off the project, but has to do it at the last minute. During Calvin and Hobbes' time outside, they are visited by Galaxoid and Nebular, two aliens from planet Ankor. Calvin fakes he's the Supreme Earth Potentate, and trades the Earth for fifty alien tree leaves. Months later, Galaxoid and Nebular return to Earth to rant to Calvin about snow. When Calvin tells Hobbes, he grabs their stockings and cover the aliens, who walk off. Calvin and Hobbes go sledding on New Year's Eve, and they stumble upon an underground tunnel. After getting away, Calvin is grounded for throwing a snowball at Susie. A mysterious light attracts the two, and they sneak out, noticing a device called the Imaginator, invented by a madman named Retro Griffin. Unleashing Calvin's imagination upon the world, Calvin and Hobbes have to team up with Galaxoid and Nebular, along with Calvin's alter egoes, to put an end to Retro's scheme. Meanwhile, Galaxoid and Nebular, piloting their ship, run into a Zokian battle cruiser, run by Rupert Chill and his captain Earl, who kidnap Galaxoid and Nebular. They force them to talk about Calvin, since word has spread about him being the Supreme Earth Potentate. After summer, Calvin is forced by Moe to go to Camp Pine. During that time, Calvin meets John Chill and his co-counselor Earl. One night, Calvin and Hobbes are scared by a mysterious monster, and they run away. John and Earl are revealed to be Rupert and Earl. Spinoffs Direct to DVD series *Calvin and Hobbes Parody Disney Movies! *Calvin and Hobbes Parody Marvel Movies! *Calvin and Hobbes Get Xtreme! Short films *Calvin and Hobbes Go Hollywood! *A Rather Profound Christmas Special *Calvin and Hobbes the Series Thanksgiving Special Spinoff films *Hobbes (Movie) Youtube videos *Calvin and Hobbes Dance Compilation *Calvin and Hobbes Dance Compilation 2 Trivia *For all the child actors, aliens, and animals, they were motion capture, while the adult characters were real.